The Raion
khajiit_women_by_rawalex-d5rtrjs.gif They Say that Dark Luthor created many beings over the years to help destroy Okami and all of earth. One of those beings is the race known as The Raion. A race that resembles the Wolfblood race. But is more feeline then there canine counterparts. They are the manfistation of Man and feline. Just as strong as a Wolf but, much more fercious and powerful in nature and sometimes in physical ability. They take palce within an African Land known as Ardhi Kiburi or the Ardhi Nation. Hidden in the middle of Arfican. Legends... 6a8bd54676c89695b5584f2752a6a50c.jpg African legends describe people who turn into lions or leopards. In the case of leopards, this is often because the creature is really a leopard god or goddess masquerading as a human. When these gods mate with humans, offspring can be produced, and these children sometimes grow up to be shapeshifters; those who do not transform may instead have other powers. In reference to werecats who turn into lions, the ability is often associated with royalty. Such a being may have been a king or queen in a former life, or may be destined for leadership in this life. This quality can be seen in the lions of Tsavo, which were reputed to be kings in lion shape, attempting to repel the invading Europeans by stopping their railroad due to attacks on humans. The Actual truth is, Dark Luthor created this race during the 1700's. Ironcally during the time african americans had been shipped over to America for enslavement. After Dark Luthor had been defeated during this time period and sent back into his realm of Darkness. The Race grew to become independent. And settled themselves within the lands of Africa. The African people respected them as 'mungu's shujaa ' Aka ' God's Warriors'. They accepted these people as there own and revered them as god like. They helped push back alot of the slavers back during this time. And by the 1800's they were revered as Gods completely. Alot of the tribes help them build a Kingdom hidden in the Jungles of Africa where they live in peace hidden from the rest of the world. They haven't been seen since ww3. Due to mostly everyone whom had knowledge of there location were dead now. The Raion / Werecat User with this ability is a Werecat with the ability to transform into a feline or an anthropomorphic creature, gaining features of a feline such as domestic cat, tiger, lion, leopard, lynx, or any other type, including some that are purely mythical felines. Unlike werewolves, they aren't particularly connected to moon or have any weaknesses for silver or their other traditional weaknesses. Many variations were considered to have connections to supernatural and even be themselves magic-users. Werecat.jpg 1000px-Lion-Mane_Prime_Earth_01.jpg im6hi92der.jpg lioness_by_laurenmagpie-d4bwj7f.jpg werelion2003_commission__by_rogue_lgr-d7hixon.jpg werelion2003_commission__by_rogue_lvvvgr-d7hixon.jpg werelionwarrior.jpg *Feline Physiology *Camouflage *Claw Retraction *Climbing *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Balance *Enhanced Bite *Enhanced Flexibility *Enhanced Jump *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength *Night Vision *Predator Instinct *Stealth Tactics Additional information psylocke_werecat_tf_04_by_barrin84.jpg It's said that they follow the same structure as The Wolfblood's. Meaning they also Have Beta's, Alpha's, and even Omega's and there powers vary upon strength with these catagories as well. The Ardhi Nation The_Savage_Lands.jpg A land based in villages and tribes within the mist of jungles upon jungles. They say its hidden by some kind of swarm of killer bees that only allow those whom have busniess in The Ardhi nation to pass through. If not? Then the swarms will pick said person alive and kill them horrificlly. They have a King and Queen Monarchy as of now, both ruiling this land with pride. They do choose one champion to fight for the Ardhi Nation if someone were to Invade however... The Night Fang is it's name. The Most powerful Warrior of there people. They do have an army however... filled with Feline like warriors with thunderous strength and power. And just like the wolves, this nation takes pride the hunt and warefare. Category:Fantasy Category:Information Category:Directory Category:Location Category:Physiology Category:Beastblood